The effective preparation for potentially catastrophic events, such as storms and other natural disasters, infrastructure failure, and other casualties has challenged individuals and the collective population for centuries. Some of the technical challenges that hinder effective preparation efforts involve the difficulties in predicting how individuals within a given population will perceive and react to relatively rare events and the difficulty in communicating targeted information and other content to multiple individuals who are likely to respond to such events and information in widely divergent ways. The inventors of the invention disclosed herein have identified these and other technical challenges, and developed the solutions described and otherwise referenced herein.